


My Dearest Melinda

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Assorted Jimel AUs [8]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Sequel, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Sequel to Melinda's End of the Sea. Two years after Jim and Melinda leave Jamaica, Jim is finally getting his pardon with the aid of Captain Gregory. However, this means spending six months in an English prison to satisfy the punishment for the crimes committed by himself and Daniel. A story written in love letters, from Jim to Melinda, from Melinda to Jim. Very steamy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmadeline_clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/gifts).



My dearest Melinda~

You mustn’t worry. Our Captain Gregory has assured us that my imprisonment won’t last long. It is merely to keep up appearances. They cannot let a pirate just go free, after all. And he personally assured me that he would speak to our ruler about pardoning me. After all, I did not mean to commit those crimes against the crown. I was merely trying to stay afloat.

I trust him, Melinda. With my life. And it is my life that I am placing in his hands.

I hope that you are well, my darling. I write this from a very small cell and the only thing that gets me through is imagining you and Elizabeth. She was already starting to run when I last saw you two.

I hope that Katie and Ned are helpful as you start to look for a house to live in. The house we always wanted—deep in the country, surrounded by nothing but trees and well mannered rabbits. We’ll have that garden, we’ll have horses, we’ll be able to love and be loved to our content.

Speaking of love...Melinda...my love.

I dream of that night we spent together. I dream of the flush on your cheeks, and how soft your buttocks were. I dream of your breasts, warm and quivering beneath my hands. I dream of the wet heat of your center, and I feel you come undone beneath my fingers.

Melinda. I dream of you, and I want to bury myself deep inside you. My body aches for you. My length itches to feel your warmth. And I can't stop myself from taking my body to that sweet place that only you have taken it for these past years. I think of you every moment while I do. I think of the look on your face, I think of the hot breath that touches my ear, the quick gasps. I think of how you pant and moan as I pound into you. I think of the bounce of your ass and how you feel on top of me. I think of the lips I cannot kiss right now, but will kiss again. How soft those lips are. How red. How good they feel when they envelop my erection and kiss my cock, when you take it deep into your mouth. I think of parting your legs, Melinda. Of finding the patch of hair there, and how good it feels between my fingers.

I think of kissing down your legs, and how soft they are. I think of the sounds you try not to make as I make love to you, how you try to not wake Elizabeth or our crew, and how you shake as I touch you. How you tremble until at last you come undone.

Melinda. I think of you.

I think of kissing your neck, and tangling my hands in that hair of yours. Those thick curls. I think of holding you so close we can barely tell where you end and where I begin. And I think of the product of our love.

I think of Elizabeth Faith. Our very own child. I think of how beautiful you looked when pregnant, I think of how hard the birth was, and how scared I was.

I think of how brave you were, how you pulled through, even with the bleeding, and the next morning you just wanted to hold your child. I think of how, just months later, you faced off against our foe Captain Payne again, sword in hand this time. I remember you protecting your child, Melinda, while I lay on the deck once again too injured to move.

I remember those long nights you spent nursing me, in addition to feeding our child. I remember how tireless you were, how you refused to let anyone else work harder than you in making sure that I was well. How Andrea scolded you and tried to make you rest, but you didn't.

Not until I was well again.

My love. Melinda. I will think of you every moment that I am inside this cell. I will think of our baby Elizabeth, and I will dream of the day that I am with you two again. I can't wait until you get my letter. I can't wait until I receive the letter you must write me in reply.

Yes, my darling, must. I need to hear from you. I need your words. I need to know from you that you are well.

The guard stands outside my door, coughing. I must blow out my candle and go to bed.

I love you, Melinda. This will go in the morn's post.

All my love, James

 


	2. Chapter 2

James. My heart. My soul. 

 

I wept when I read your letter. I didn’t think it would get here so soon, and I enclose my new address for you. I didn’t dare move from that inn until your letter came. Katie and Ned started to look at houses, but I stayed here with Elizabeth, almost too afraid to leave the inn. We are going to the country tomorrow, and I already know that we shall be staying with a cousin of Captain Gregory. It is his address I enclose. 

 

Dearest James. I hope you remain well. Don’t get sick, like people always do in those terrible cells, with no sunlight or air to breathe. I pray every day for your health, and I also pray that God will even hear my prayers. After all, why should He? I’m just an unwed mother, but I know that He understands. I pray He does. 

 

James. Those days after the guard took you away were horrible. The first few hours I could barely keep from crying. It was only that Elizabeth needed me that kept me going. I managed to get back to the inn in due time and soon Captain Gregory was here. He told me that this was part of the plan; that it was lamentable but it was our only option right now. He told me he was going to see you as soon as the magistrate would let him, and I am so grateful that he did.

 

I write this as Elizabeth plays next to me. Her hair is curling now, getting a bit longer. Her hair remains so light in color, and I do not know who this comes from. Did your parents have blond hair? 

 

I have so much to do today, James, but I sit here and keep writing, though my hand grows weary and my pen stains the page. I have read your letter so many times now, and I only received it yesterday. Indeed, I wanted to be finished with this letter by last night and have it in the post today, but Elizabeth kept me occupied. She has more teeth to come in and has been very fussy. I find it near miraculous today that she is calm, even happy, as she sits by my feet. 

 

She misses you. I can tell that. She keeps looking around, her cheeks bright red, her eyes anxious. She is wondering when you will come walking through our door. And she misses the water, the constant rocking that put her to sleep every day and night. I have to stand by her crib for hours to get her to sleep, because once she senses the motion stopping, she wakes up again. 

 

I miss the water also. I miss the sea air and how tangled my hair got. I miss the brightness of the sun on the horizon, how our whole world seemed to turn red when it set, and most of all I miss it because it was the sea that gave me you, James. 

 

I miss it dearly. I miss it because if we were still adrift, I’d still be with you. And the logic in my mind tells me that it’s only a few more months, which are really just days, and then we’ll be together again. 

 

I pray so, James. And I know that this is for the best. Sooner rather than later. While we still have a lenient king. While Captain Gregory is still close to royalty. That could change in an instant, to be sure. 

 

Ahh, James. I read your words over again and my cheeks turn scarlet. Do you remember that night on the sea, the first night you made love to me? 

 

I remember how you looked, so big. I remember how scared I was, and yet how ready. I remember my body tensing as it prepared for you. It could already tell that you would be different, but you were still so big. It didn’t think you would be gentle. 

 

I love it when you are gentle, James. When you make me so wet with your kissing and caresses, and then you ease your length into me, as deep as you can go. When it’s slow and leisurely. I love when you lean down to kiss me in the middle of our joining, and I blush to write these words, but I know that they will make your days past faster. They will give you a little piece of me to keep with you these long months. 

 

I love when your lips go all over my face, and then on my neck, when you suck at my collarbone before making your way down to my breasts. How you hold them in your hands, every time, weighing them, and then you make me crazy, playing with my nipples, making them tight and aching for you, and your hands are so wicked, so easily wicked. They make my breasts scream for your mouth, your hot, wet tongue, and when your tongue finally touches them, I almost can’t breathe. You lick the tips and then you suck on me, James, and then you bite, oh so gently, and James, I cannot keep my head.

 

I pant as I write this. My head is pounding, as is the space between my legs. I want you, James. My body lusts for you, can’t stand this separation anymore than my heart can. 

 

But we will wait. I want to write more but Elizabeth is getting restless and I am so wet down there I cannot bear to keep writing or I might lose myself. My cheeks are so hot, and I feel feverish to write these words. This will have to do for now. 

 

All of my love, Melinda. 


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda~

It gives me joy to write your name. Now I can imagine you reading this, flushed from running out to get the post. Dearest Melinda. My heart aches for you. 

 

Captain Gregory was here again. He said he’d been by to see you once more. He told me how well Elizabeth looks, and how worried you were. Don’t worry, my darling. I really will be alright. Just a few more months. He told me how well Katie and Ned are doing. I was so glad to hear about them, and to know you are being taken care of right now. Their boys are giving them so much excitement. Ah, Melinda, we would be blessed to have twins but I am grateful that you do not have twice the trouble right now. One teething, fussy baby is enough. I wish I could help you right now. I wish I could reread old textbooks and figure out the best ways to soothe a fussy child. I wish I could go to the old wives of whatever little village you're in right now and ask for advice. 

 

No one knows we remain unwed...I hope. And we can rectify this as soon as I'm out of prison, hopefully. And darling, we meant to be. We wanted to be. 

 

I cannot wait until our life together begins anew, and we start a new chapter. I cannot wait til I can hold you in my arms again. Dearest Melinda. 

 

I look at your letter now, trying to see if there is anything else to address. Remember where our treasure is. I still have my inheritance to spend. It is not much but it will get us a house. You must talk to my mother, locate her, and beg her to give us the money now. You will need it to take care of your child. Captain Gregory should aid you with this. I already gave him her name and the shire in which she resides. Lady Faith Clancy shouldn't deny you. She will be able to see our child Elizabeth and recognize that you tell the truth. Elizabeth gets her blonde hair from my mother. She is almost an exact image. Her eyes are mine though. You recognize the blue. 

 

Have I told you how much I would love another child, when I'm done here in prison? That is what I want to do first. I can feel myself spilling inside of you, filling your body with my seed, and watching you once again grow fat with my babe. I would love to have a boy, Melinda. One that looks like you. With brown hair and your beautiful eyes. My darling, I wish to undo my own past with my own son. I wish to make an entirely different life, make it new and beautiful. I want our children to only know love and protection. To never fear for their lives as we did. 

 

My darling. My Melinda. Do you know what I plan to do with you? 

 

I shall get home in the afternoon, when Elizabeth is down for her nap. I'll be early. You won't be expecting me until the morrow and you'll be taking a bath to get ready. The suds will be all around your body. Your arms and legs will be slick from the water. You'll be lost in your thoughts, imagining me there, and then there will I be. 

 

You'll startle, and then realize it is me. Your eyes will widen, oh god, Melinda, how they will widen! You'll start to stand in the tub and then realize how naked you are, and the blush will be everywhere on your body, Melinda. And then I'll start to disrobe, to join you in the bath. You'll protest, you'll ask how I am, if I am safe, and well, and healthy, and I'll reply that I am. That the only thing I need right now is to make sweet love to my wife. You will go scarlet, and I will finally be unclothed. Your eyes rake over my body, and I step into the tub with you, kneeling before you, rubbing your legs with the soap to cleanse you, until my hands get higher, and my mouth is but an inch away from your center. 

 

I will kiss you there first. Your hands will land on my shoulders and you will cling to me as you have never clung before. You'll barely be able to keep your balance. I will kiss you there and then my mouth will make its way up your body. I will draw your nipples into my mouth. I will taste your breasts. I will cup them and weigh them and squeeze them because I have missed these breasts, Melinda. I do miss them, so dearly. You will moan, Melinda, and hold me ever closer. So very close. You'll press your body against mine and beg me to kiss you and I'll finally stand again and sweep you into my arms, until our lips touch, until our souls tangle and I am tugging your tongue into my mouth. 

 

It shall be so sweet, Melinda. We will finally fall back down into the water. And then, once you are wet enough, once I have kissed you enough that you are ready for me, I will thrust into you. I will feel your warm, tight center all around me, clinging to me. I will almost be not able to bear how good it feels. My dearest. My love. I will pound into you, until you are begging me for release, and I will give it you. You will come undone around me and I will then find my own release. 

 

And you will fill with my seed. And your stomach will grow with my babe. Our babe. Our son, hopefully. And we will be together, Melinda. To make sweet love like this every day. To sleep together every night. 

 

My heart and body ache for the day that we can be together again. 

 

All my love. James. 

 


End file.
